Mischievous
by RaaiSesshyFan
Summary: Jane gets the urge for some pizza and Loki gets mischievous after his three year punishment in Asgard. He comes down to Midgard and doesn't expect to find the mortal woman to be so intelligent.
1. Part 1

This was born when my friend, SilverChaos, told me about her oven accident after I told her with mine.

Beta read by the amazing darlingdaemon over at Tumblr.

**Disclaimer:** Marvel owns everything, I just borrow and have playtime with the characters. No profit made involved.

* * *

**MISCHIEVOUS**

* * *

Jane was taking out the trays from the oven that she stored inside. She set them down on the counter nearby before pressing the conventional bake button to set the temperature for the pizza.

She hardly ate that much pizza, but she was having the urge for some. The pizzas she always had were small and were very delicious. Since it was small, she would eat the whole thing and it was enough to keep her stomach pleased for a good amount of time.

Making sure the pizza tray was nearby the pizza box, she headed back to her equipment and continued to work. Despite being zoned in, she was on alert for that beep that would signal her the oven was finished heating up.

While she was typing up another part of her hypothesis, Jane's nose picked up that something was burning. It was a weird smell to have in a house with a oven heating up with nothing inside it.

Jane pushed away from the table and stood up from the chair to walk towards the oven. Puzzled, she pressed the light button and bent down to peer inside. There, in the far right corner, was a lumpy object that was melting right before her eyes.

"What in the world?!" Jane immediately pressed the cancel button and pulled open the oven. The smell of burned plastic reached her nose and caused her to cough and wave her hand in front of her face. Pinching her nose closed, she bent down carefully and saw the melting object clearly. It was completely black now with a hint of green and Jane groaned when she realized what it was: one of her green plastic bowls that was now a pile of melted mess.

Tsking, Jane shut the oven right when someone walked inside the lab. Jane turned around and saw Loki in his armor walking towards her with a smile matched with amused eyes.

His eyes shifted to glance at the oven, seeing the melted pile and chuckled. "I don't suppose you'll be eating that for dinner?" His tone was thick with amusement, but Jane was not amused.

"Last time I checked, I don't eat melted objects," she bit back, crossing her arms. "What are you doing here, Loki? I thought they wouldn't let you down here after three years went by."

Loki just gave her a little smile. "It has been three years in Asgard, Jane Foster," he replied with ease. "As for my business here, I was informed that you have a theory of the other realms."

"Yes." Jane didn't bother changing her irritated tone. "I do have a theory about them. Something that your brother helped with when he first came down here."

Loki's eyes narrowed just a tad before waving his hand, causing the oven to open. He snapped his fingers and the melted crisp disappeared.

Jane, watching what he did, was both surprised and confused. She turned her head back to look at him. "Why did you do that? I would've cleaned it myself."

Loki stared at her for a bit before his gaze became amused again with a smirk. "Helping of course."

Jane didn't quite believe it and looked at him suspiciously.

"Unless you wish to clean it up yourself," started Loki as he brought up his hand to reverse the spell.

Jane brought up her hands while shaking her head. "No, no! That's fine." She really wished he would stop giving her that amused look along with that smile! "I mean..." Jane cleared her throat. "Thank you. For the help."

Loki gave her a full smug smile. "You'll find out, Jane Foster, that I can be quite helpful. Now, let's see that theory."

"What?"

"You do wish to tell those fools that there are other realms, yes?"

Jane nodded dumbly.

"Then we should not waste any more time," Loki said with a grin. He watched her hesitate a little bit before she led him to the work area with her equipment. Immediately, he became serious as he listened to her theory, which he found well thought out, before giving her corrections and explained each realm to her. He even explained the ones that he came upon after he had let go of Odin's staff.

"Wow...," she said in surprise. "That must have been a, uh,..." How could she say this without sounding-

"Yes, it was a...unpredictable experience." He wouldn't dare to admit out loud that he was frightened at the time too. Loki glanced at the oven that was forgotten along with the pizza nearby with the corner of his left eye. Getting an idea, he kept Jane busy with the theory as he let his powers set up the oven automatically to the correct heat and put in the pizza. It was a bit of a time spell, one that he had mastered.

After an hour passed, Jane's stomach growled and she felt herself get embarrassed. She glanced up at Loki sheepishly. "I completely forgot about the pizza."

Loki had already taken out the pizza with his telekinesis and it was now on a large plate that Jane had put out earlier. He didn't cut it since he didn't know how mortals ate this...strange idea of food. He did, however, watch Jane earlier through the windows while invisible since it was old habit of his of not being seen here in Midgard.

_He_ had been the one that placed the bowl go inside when she was putting the trays on the counter at the time.

In all honesty, Loki thought she would've checked inside the oven again before setting the temperature.

He didn't bother to tell her anything, smiling as he moved away to watch her stand up, and head into the kitchen area. He waited until she gasped loudly as she saw the pizza completely cooked and ready to be eaten.

"What - how - when did - " Jane turned her head to look at him in surprise. "Did you...?" She turned her attention back to the baked pizza. "I mean...how did you do this?"

Loki chuckled once more, amused by her reaction and her stumbling of words. "Magic, of course. Or, what you stated in your theory, science." He started to walk up to her slowly and quietly.

"I didn't even notice that you did it nor did I hear the oven beep." Jane glanced back at the oven and noticed that the light was now turned off. "How is it possible," she muttered as she glanced down at the pizza. It smelled and looked delicious as all the other times. Jane didn't even hear Loki's soft chuckle this time and started to gut it in six pieces evenly. She took one of the slices slowly to take a testing bite.

It was so delicious that she completely forgot Loki was nearby and took another bite. One of the pepperoni tumbled on her lip and she had to catch it with her hand before shoving it into her mouth. Jane continued eating the slice until it was done and licked part of her lips. The sauce was divine while the bread was a bit crunchy, just as she liked it.

Jane was curious about something and turned her head to glance at Loki again. "How did you know how much to heat it up?"

Loki just smirked at her and gave her a wink. "I may be a God who doesn't know about mortal food but I can tell when food is ready."

"Right," Jane said in doubt. "So I guess you could bake a cake without having to look behind you as well?"

Loki laughed as Jane fished another slice and took a bite out of it. "Magic can do many things."

"I suppose I should say thank you," mumbled Jane as she swallowed the first bite. "But, don't think I didn't notice the bowl that is usually set to the far right of the oven."

Loki's eyebrows lifted up in surprise. She noticed it and he was quite impressed. "I'm surprised. Truly."

"So it _was_ you that put the bowl in the oven!"

Loki chuckled and gave a nod.

Jane shook her head, not quite believing - okay, she did since he _was _the God of Mischief.

"Come on, the least I could do is to offer you some," said Jane as she beckoned him to her. "Especially how you've helped me out with the theory and with the oven, even if the latter was completely your doing."

Loki eyed the food, not finding it appetizing at all.

"Oh come on. Try it." Jane went to get a napkin since her hands were starting to get messy. "It won't kill you," she teased while she ripped the napkin free from the roll and walked back to the pizza.

Loki couldn't help but laugh softly a bit at her teasing remark. "No need to offer me any, Jane Foster. I'm sure you need it more than I."

"I can spare a slice." Jane picked up one and offered it to him with an outstretched arm. "Or two, if you like it."

She was really stubborn.

Loki eyed the food keenly through narrowed eyes.

Jane watched it and oddly found the action quite cat-like. The thought made her laugh a tiny bit and she managed to cover it by clearing her throat.

His green eyes shot up to look at her in question before settling back down on the slice she held out in her hand. It did smell...good but it was such an odd looking food to Loki. Slowly, he moved his hand up and took it gently from her, holding it as she had done. Loki studied it as the scent of it flowed strongly into his nose.

Loki wasn't really a picky eater but it didn't hurt to be cautious. So, he slowly put it into his mouth and took a medium sized bite out of the slice. The combination of sauce, cheese, pepperoni, and bread tickled his tastebuds.

_It was actually..._

"So," Jane said, interrupted his train of thought. She wanted to know what he thought of it.

Loki looked up at her as he continued to chew before swallowing it. He peered down at the slice again, not quite believing that what he was holding was actually quite good. "It does have...a good taste."

Jane gave him a smile but didn't tell him "told you so" like any other person would. "Want another?"

"Gladly," he said right before taking another bite of the slice in his hand.

So, they continued eating the pizza as they stood up. Loki gave some compliments about it here and there while Jane agreed with how it tasted

Delicious, she had said. She was right too.

When there was one last slice, they looked at each other. Jane watched him closely while Loki did the same.

"Half and half," offered Jane.

Loki grinned while chuckling as she watched her cut the piece in half, giving the two of them smaller and even pieces. He took the small slice that was offered to him and together, they ate in silence.

"I believe that is the first time I have ever tried Midgardian food."

"It is the best that we have. That and spaghetti."

Loki lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Uh...maybe next time you could try that too and maybe give the...Asgardian opinion about it."

Loki laughed outright, surprising her. "Inviting me over for dinner again? Hmm, what will Thor think of that."

Jane looked at him confusion before realizing it. "Oh it'll just be a friendly visit. Plus, you're brothers. I'm sure he would love to see you."

Loki looked outside of the windows to his right. "I doubt that."

"You won't know until-"

"You try," finished Loki as he still looked outside.

Jane looked at him with a softer expression this time, wondering what was bothering him. True, he did try to take over the world but she had no idea of his character until Thor told her about him a few months ago when he came to visit her after the BiFrost was rebuilt.

"True, not everything...turns out well when you try something."

Loki glanced at her now as she leaned against the counter. He knew first hand about that when he tried to be King of Asgard and instead, was driven... Loki blinked the thought away. "I will take my leave now."

"A lot of people told me that realms didn't exist. They told me I was crazy and at first, I didn't want to continue."

Loki halted.

"But, then I remembered what my mother used to say to me. She said: No one can stop you but yourself."

Loki closed his eyes as he took in a small breath that Jane didn't hear. "Why are you saying this."

"Because I felt like it."

Loki shook his head and reached for the long handle.

"And also because I caught sight of your reaction when I mentioned Thor wanting to see you - and he does. He speaks of you a lot and misses you."

The sound of the door being opened told Jane that he had left. Jane didn't need to look for herself that Loki was gone since she could feel the ease of the air around her. It seemed like Gods had this effect to the air around them. Thor's was like a warming feeling while Loki... It was uneasy.

Pushing away from the counter, she went back to her equipment and stepped on something. Adjusting her feet, she bent down and picked up something silver and had the shape of a square.

Smiling at it, she shoved it into her jean's right pocket and walked to her work area. She sat down into her chair and worked once again. All the while, she thought about the actual peaceful confrontation she had with Loki.

Thor had told her about the time when Odin finally told him about Loki's true lineage and despite that, Thor still viewed Loki as his brother. Even now. She never had a sibling but she knew that if she had one that was causing trouble, she too would be worried about them despite what they were doing.

"I forgot to mention one thing before I left, Jane Foster."

Jane was out of her trance of the familiar voice and immediately whipped her attention to Loki who was standing near the door.

"Thank you for the...what was it that you mortals call it?"

"Pizza."

"Yes, thank you for the...pizza, Jane Foster."

"Yeah...no problem," she said with a small smile, finding the whole situation a bit awkward.

Loki was about to say something else but he paused. Jane kept her attention on him as she waited for him to continue.

"You were..." Loki trailed off and let out a sigh while rubbing his forehead. "Nevermind."

"Okay then," replied Jane as she turned her attention back to the monitor. Then, remembering the silver square in her pocket, she took it out as she stood up. Jane walked up to him just as he was about to turn around and leave. "Here," she said while reaching out. "It's a piece of your armor."

Loki peered at the object before realizing what it was. "I have no need of it now. The armor has a spell to repair itself."

"Oh." Jane looked at it. It gleamed beautifully off of the light that came through the windows of the setting sun. "Is this...real silver?" She glanced up at him for a confirmation and was given a nod.

"Of course, our armor is of best quality."

"This could get me new equipment and a new truck," Jane said in excitement. "It might even land me another place to rent that's bigger. Are you sure you don't need it?"

Loki lifted an eyebrow at her. "I did say that I didn't."

"Just wanted to make sure." Jane smiled and went back to her chair and swiveled to the far right monitor near the wall to search on the internet a nearby store with good reviews.

Loki was quite surprised that she had asked him again if he didn't need it. She wasn't greedy, that alone was much since she offered her...pizza to him earlier. Seeing the excitement in her eyes shocked him. The mortal was so dedicated in her work that she didn't want to use the silver square for herself like most mortals would.

He was stepping on uneven ground now for he could feel the pull towards her.

"Thank you so much again, Loki," Jane said as she gathered the keys for the truck after noting down the address of a store a few miles away.

"Prove those foolish mortals wrong," he said with a smirk.

"Knock them dead, you mean," she replied as she passed him to the door.

_It was too late. She was just so..._

Loki sighed as he ran his hand over his face, not quite believing what he was feeling. _Of all the women to fall for, it had to be her. Thor's woman that changed his brother._

His brother...

He stared at the oven until a smirk gradually appeared. She may belong to his brother now but in time... Oh, in time.

Loki frowned. _No. No, I couldn't do that. As much as I want to_...

"First a Frost Giant now this," he whispered as he rubbed his face again, turning finally and heading to the door. When he walked outside, Loki spotted her driving away in the truck.

Why couldn't he had met her first? Why now did he had to-

He teleported to the magic circle and summoned Heimdall. He didn't even bother to hide what he was feeling to the gatekeeper and walked to the exit of the dome when the bridge brought him inside.

Heimdall watched after him, seeing clearly inside Loki unlike before since the prince would put a block in the deep parts of his mind.

For once, Heimdall felt sorry for the younger prince. Knowing a loved one loved another was not an emotion he wished upon anyone.

"The warrior must carry out his deed to slay those who threaten his dear ones," Heimdall spoke wisely.

Loki stopped and turned slowly to look at Heimdall.

"When injured, he has a choice to surrender."

Loki glared at him and continued across the bridge.

"...or, he can heal himself and try again," finished Heimdall as he watched Loki closely.

Loki stopped again but didn't turn to look behind him this time. "She is Thor's."

"You surrender?"

"No. I become invisible."

Heimdall shook his head.

"And then I will heal myself and try again," finished Loki as he teleported, leaving Heimdall in surprise.

A slow smile appeared on the usual emotionless face of the gatekeeper. In truth, he had heard Odin talking about Jane Foster and how she wouldn't suit Thor. Instead, he preferred that Thor would be with Sif, his old lover.

Who said that being mischievous was left solely to Loki?

* * *

**Edit: I need to mention that this was originally going to be a one-shot so, yes, the speed that Loki fell for Jane (not entirely mind you, he hardly knows her but is IMPRESSED by her) is quite quick. If it's too fast for you, that's okay, you don't have to like it. I just thought it would be fun to see how Loki will do this.**

This is going to be a little multi-chapter story. I don't know how many chapters it will be, but it'll be fun to work on along with _We Met On Accident_ (which is currently being beta read by wordonawing still, thanks so much wing~!)

Please do tell me what you thought, I love reading about it. If you have the generic "I loved it", that's fine. If you can't come up with anything, feel free to favorite without reviewing (I'm guilty of that). Either way works and both make me smile that others are enjoying my writing :D


	2. Part 2

And here is chapter two!

Huge thanks goes to SilverChaos for putting up my requests to beta read for me when I'm impatient to wait for my other beta readers to get on.

**Disclaimer:** I own no one, I just like to write "what ifs" and make no profit with them of course.

* * *

**MISCHIEVOUS **_~ Part 2 ~_

* * *

Loki appeared in one of the hallways of the castle, spooking some of the servants that were doing their daily routines. Loki grinned in amusement as they bowed quickly to him before going past him.

With large strides, he headed to Frigga's reading and art room. It was the same room that held so many memories of him and Frigga throughout his life until it all shattered. She had come to him when he was punished and he had hurt the one he used to view as a mother. He should've known at that time that she was stubborn and came back.

At the time, he didn't understand why. He did now.

She still saw him as her son, despite him not having a drop of her or Odin's blood. She knew him far more than anyone.

It was why he was going to her, just like the other times in the past.

Loki finally arrived at his destination and opened the door with his magic, causing it to groan since it was made out of the best stone. He walked in without being announced - he didn't need to, he had always ran in when he was younger or barged in when he was a teen.

Frigga was painting near the window but she didn't turn to see him. She knew it was him. The brush dabbed on the canvas, the dark and elegant blue paint taking the shape of a bird.

Even as the door shut, she didn't turn to look at him and continued to paint. Though, Loki could see her smile just a little as he walked up to her. When she finished creating the shape of the flower, she set the brush down along with the paints on the table next to her. She finally turned to him, giving him a full smile and attention.

"I know that look Loki," spoke Frigga with a smile. "You found something that you can't have."

Loki smiled just a bit as he gave a half-hearted laugh softly.

"Or...it's someone?" Frigga peered at him curiously with her eyebrows lifted up slightly.

Loki turned around to pace, giving Frigga a clear answer.

"Mmm, I see." Frigga watched Loki pacing around with his jaw set, a behavior he used when he was frustrated. "Do they belong to another?" She saw his hand twitch while he turned sharply to the door, causing the flaps of his armor and his armor to whip against him.

Frigga walked up to him and put a comforting hand on his back but she didn't try to look at him. She knew he hated it when people try to look at him when he was in a vulnerable state of raw emotion. "Loki, do they know?"

Silence was her answer.

"Do you _know_ them?"

Loki glanced at her over his shoulder, knowing exactly what Frigga was referring to.

She could see the answers in his eyes clearly. He had the time to know the person a little and found himself in a situation where he knew he couldn't go further, but he did. He had taken a risk, just like always. It was what happened to those who were curious to know just a bit more.

Frigga took a heavy sigh. "Are you willing to know them completely?"

Loki stared at her with an expression that she knew well. He was willing and didn't like how she asked him that.

"If you cannot have them, will you leave them with the one they do love already?"

Loki knew what she meant but he didn't want to.

Seeing that he didn't respond, Frigga shook her head. "Loki, you know that you have to give them up."

"What's the point of learning more about them and, in the end, be pained by - " He paused as he stepped away from her.

"You cannot force them, Loki," Frigga said sternly. "You know what happens when you try to use force."

The words cut into Loki harshly, but it was needed for him to realize what he would do would cut his chances completely with the mortal. He took in a shaky breath as he moved his hands since they started to tremble.

Frigga stayed where she was and watched him. "You can always forget them, Loki."

"No."

"Loki - "

"It's too late," he hissed.

"Loki."

Loki looked at her, steadying his gaze with hers. He knew that look she had on her face now. It was stern yet fair. He knew it very well and he knew Frigga was right. But he couldn't do it.

"You barely managed to go through the punishment that Odin put upon you, my son. I will not see you hurt again. I - " Frigga took in a breath but Loki could see her eyes becoming glassy. "I will not. Not again."

They stared at each other with silence as the tears slowly ran down Frigga's cheeks. She sniffled a little but it was far in between. But, Frigga already knew it was too late to change his mind. It was why he had come here to her, to tell her about it.

"I will not force her," promised Loki softly.

Others wouldn't believe him, given to what he was known for, but Frigga knew him. He was telling the truth.

...ooo...

Jane put the van into park and got out of it to head into the lab. She was going to wait till Erik and Darcy were here to help unload the equipment she just bought.

The silver block that Loki allowed her to keep allowed her to buy a lot more memory and space for her computer, as well as storage. She also bought a brand new telescope since it reminded her of the times she would spend outside with her father. Jane smiled as she recalled those times of him helping her with the chart and pointing out the constellations.

Maybe it was silly to buy a telescope for that reason but it didn't for her. Those moments led her to be where she was today and she was going to succeed even more now, thanks to Loki's help.

He had been actually eager to help her without any tricks or deals. She was quite grateful.

Jane set the keys of the van back on the key hanger that they were on before and went to use the bathroom. When she got out, she went straight to her work area and looked over her theory, trying to find any mistakes that might have she made while Loki helped her.

Darcy and Erik arrived an hour later since Darcy had to go register for another semester in college. "The instructor was totally cool about spending most of my time here," Darcy said cheerfully.

"I'm still surprised of how lenient your college is," remarked Erik.

"It's why I chose to go there. One of my aunts went there and so did one of my great-grandmothers."

"Hey, I'm gonna need your help, you two," Jane spoke up as she stood from her chair. "I managed to get new equipment after lunch," she said in excitement as she headed to the door.

"New equipment?" Erik was confused. "I didn't know you saved up enough for more."

"I didn't save up," admitted Jane as she pushed open the door. "Loki came down and helped with the theory and part of his armor dropped. He said I could have it since his armor repairs itself."

Erik and Darcy stared at Jane at shock before following her outside.

"He came down here?!" Erik bellowed. "Did he try to - did he control you?"

"_Why_ was he here anyway?" asked Darcy. Hot guy or not, she still used her brain.

"Yes and no, Erik." Jane opened the back doors of the van. "As for why he was here, I don't know. He didn't say." She pulled one of the boxes as Erik stepped over to give her a hand. "But, he did help me with the theory."

"He _helped_ you?" inquired Erik with disbelief.

"Yes. In fact, more so than I needed." Jane walked backwards so that Erik wouldn't need to.

"That is...strange," replied Erik as they set down the box beside her work area and headed back outside. "I mean, he's the God of Mischief and - "

"Erik, he was punished in Asgard for three years," interrupted Jane. "Even I was weary when he was here."

"That doesn't mean he won't try anything slippery," debated Erik as the three of them carried a heavy and long box inside.

"Yes, well, he didn't do anything."

"Not yet," added in Darcy. "Is...this a telescope?"

"Yes," smiled Jane.

"Seriously Jane?" Darcy could hardly believe it. "We could always go to that center that has a much better, and bigger, one than this," groaned Darcy as they set the box down.

"I know that, I wanted to get this anyway."

Erik knew why but Darcy didn't.

"Okay, it's your money. If it were me, I would buy a new laptop, the Ipad2 and maybe the Apple TV."

Jane shook her head but, that was Darcy for you. "Yes, well, I can live without those."

"Are you kidding? That whole time without my laptop and iPod, I almost died!"

Jane stared at her. "Of boredom?"

"Yes!"

The three of them continued to unload until all of it was in the work area. They opened up the boxes, Darcy joking about being an early Christmas while she opened up the slick computer box that Jane had purchased.

"Seriously, this is so cool and - wow! That is a lot of space," commented Darcy as she read the retail box.

"How much money did you get from that part of his armor?" asked Erin.

"Around thirty thousand. They could hardly believe it at first since it was polished and very well kept - I was even asked where I had retrieved it."

Jane could see Erik tense while Darcy looked at up her in worry. Darcy had learned that she had to be cautious of what she said, given to what the three of them had seen after the episode with Thor and the Destroyer. "I said that it was an heirloom and I had no need of it."

Darcy leaned back as she and Erik let out a breath of relief. "Thank goodness," mumbled Erik as he cut open another box before cutting open the telescope box.

"Oh, I'll take care of that later," said Jane.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...is this...one of those durable laptops?!" exclaimed Darcy in excitement.

"Yes, I figured that we needed to get one."

"I'll say, with the way you drive - "

"That was two times that I didn't see him!" defended Jane immediately.

"Still, you drive like crazy. I almost slammed my head in the back."

"You were looking at your phone," replied Jane matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, writing my will."

"Please, not today," said Erik. "Let's just get this all situated." Jane and Darcy hardly argued with each other but when they did, it drove Erik crazy. Mostly because they went back and forth, on and on. That's what happened when two intelligent women were arguing.

When they were finished unpacking the boxes that held their new equipment, Erik started to set them up while Jane unpacked the telescope. She placed the pieces gently on the floor as she took out each one.

As she read the instructions, she put together the white telescope slowly, enjoying the small clicks it made when the pieces went together. The cool stand actually made her shiver in nostalgia since she had done the same when she was little to try and get a look

Standing up to peer at it, Jane smiled wide. It was complete now, shining in the sun with its polished white coat of paint. "There, all done," she said to herself.

"Looks good Jane," commented Erik from behind since he turned around in the chair to check on her progress.

"Where are you going to put it?" asked Darcy.

"Near the window during the day. Tonight I'm going to test it." Jane could hardly wait!

She didn't have to wait long since nightfall came fast when you were occupied. And boy, was she ever since Erik and Jane were backing up everything and had to wait while watching television. Darcy was on her laptop, glancing up at the television now and then, as she laughed at some lines from the science-fiction movie they were watching together on the couches.

Jane was the first to notice that the backup was done. An alert to her right caught her attention, signaling her that a wormhole had touched the ground. SHIELD had given her permission to put special detectors on the ground as well as cameras on some of the buildings on the outer areas of the small town. It allowed her to know when Thor came back to Midgard.

She smiled brightly at the monitor before making the alert go away. She went to the door, leaving Darcy and Erik behind in the lab. They knew what that alert meant and didn't need to go with her.

Jane ran only several feet until she was met with a sight she didn't expect. Thor and Loki landing and appearing in front of her. Her expression went from bright happiness and excitement to shock to welcoming.

"Brother, this is Jane Foster," introduced Thor, having no idea that Loki already met her.

"Yes, I do believe I know her already," replied Loki as he and Thor walked up to her slowly.

Thor looked at his brother curiously. "You do?"

Loki gave a nod at his brother, glimpsing at Jane at the corner of his eyes. "I came down here in Midgard the other day."

"Loki helped me with my theory," explained Jane as the two brothers in front of her stopped at a comfortable distance.

Thor turned at Loki, surprised at what he heard. Well, he wasn't really all that surprised since he knew Loki could be helpful. Still, he hadn't expected to hear that. "Why did I not know of this?"

"You were fighting alongside the Avengers," quipped Loki.

"Heimdall allowed you to come down here?"

At the mention of the gatekeeper, Loki smirked started to appear until he pushed it down to a small, mischievous grin. "He had to since I had come here to Midgard to make amends with SHIELD."

"You did?"

"Yes."

Thor gazed into Loki's eyes, something he did to find out the truth and Loki allowed it.

"As I expected, they didn't believe me at first. However, when they learned that I have no more interest in Midgard, nor do I wish to be punished again, they understood after a good, long process of their questioning."

"Did they do anything to you, brother?" asked Thor with concern.

"Physically? No. I did sense a hit of tension though in the room, even after I was allowed to leave."

Thor smiled at Loki. "Good." He glanced over at Jane and walked up to her. "Are you ready to see Asgard now?"

Loki looked at his brother's head, realizing what he was asking the mortal. But, did she know?

Jane was speechless at first with her mouth hanging open slightly. "I...I - I can really go see it now?"

It seemed like she didn't know. Clenching his teeth, his mind quickly went into gear to think of something to say. He had to be careful though. "Brother, you do realize what else you're saying?"

"What?" Jane looked at Loki and then at Thor curiously. "Thor?"

Thor just smiled down at her as he brought up her left hand into his right and large one. "Come with me to Asgard, Jane. Be with me."

Loki watched Jane as the words sunk in and, since she was intelligent as he knew her to be, Jane realized what Thor was saying.

"Be with you? As in...?"

Thor nodded gently at her. "Yes." He pressed a kiss to her knuckles, rubbing his fingers over her skin in a soothing and tender way.

"Were you planning to tell me about that?" Jane inquired.

"Yes,," Thor said, offended at such a question. "I made a promise to you, did I not? To show you Asgard?"

"Yes, you did but you did not tell me about what that means in your culture."

"My apologies then," offered Thor.

"I forgive you," started Jane. "But...I don't know if I can go up in Asgard since the idea of being married - and with you being King one day with I becoming Queen one day I - I don't think I can - can uh..." Jane shifted on her feet, feeling awkward now. "Just the idea of ruling and being in a realm with Gods and immortals, it's...it's a lot to - " Jane glanced down at the ground as she took in a breath.

"Do not be frightened," urged Thor as he took her shoulders gently. "I care for you Jane and I want you to be with me."

Loki closed his eyes. His brother always got everything.

"But in Asgard?" Jane started to shake her head. "The idea of it is - along with my work here. I can't just leave it all, Thor. You can always visit me here in Midgard."

Thor became frustrated and gazed into her eyes. "Jane, I wish to marry you. I want to be with you. I want you as my wife, Queen or no."

Loki's eyes opened quickly to watch Jane's reaction to that. She was hesitating, going through it all in her mind. It was time for him to say something else but he had no idea what. His mind couldn't think of anything. Not wishing to see more, he turned around and walked away from them finally.

Jane noticed it first since the dirt seemed to crackle underneath his boots. "Where is he going?" she asked.

Thor looked at her confused before turning to look over his shoulder. There was his brother walking away from them quickly, as if he didn't wish to stay anymore. "Ah...hold on," he said to Jane as he pulled away from her.

Jane was actually glad Loki had done that since she was in a predicament. What should she do? In truth, she was torn. She loved Thor but the idea of marrying him - and how Loki pointed out what Thor really had meant to take her to Asgard. Why didn't he explain to her? He knew it was different here in Midgard.

Meanwhile, Thor caught up with his brother and called out his name. Loki stopped and whipped his head at Thor. "What?" he hissed, not being able to contain his anger. It was a small bit, but to see Thor almost fooling the mortal until it would be too late made him so very angry himself. Even the idea of his brother getting everything he wanted made him feel more anger.

Thor froze at the tone Loki used on him. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Don't lie, Loki. I know there is something bothering you."

"_Nothing_ is bothering me," snapped Loki.

Thor put his hand on Loki's shoulder. "Brother - " Loki had brushed his hand off and stepped away from him.

"It is nothing for you to be worried about."

Thor sighed. "Brother, please stop lying and tell me."

Loki vanished immediately, causing Thor to halt and shake his head in defeat.

In the past, Loki did that when Thor pushed him too much for the truth. In fact, his brother hardly spoke to him about anything he was feeling.

_What made him so angry?_

...ooo...

Loki was back in Asgard and teleported in Frigga's room like he had before. The air around him crackled as he stepped toward her before stopping. He paced instead, driving Frigga crazy since she had put down her book and waited for him to speak.

"Why am I so angry?" he wondered in a low tone.

Frigga remained calm but she was worried for him. "Did you see her?"

"Yes, I saw her," bit out Loki. "Along with... Why does little interest causes me to become like this?" Loki turned to look at Frigga.

"You saw her with the one she loves?"

Loki's pained and angry expression gave her a clear answer yet it also pained her to see it. "Yes," he forced himself to say in a broken tone.

"You left them then?"

"I couldn't bare to watch them," admitted Loki. For anyone in the room that wasn't Frigga, they would think he wasn't who others believed. He still had emotions, he could still feel things, and this... This was worse for him than what he felt when Odin didn't see him.

"What do you know of this woman?" Frigga asked in wonder.

"Intelligent," replied Loki. "Not at all like the ones I've met. I also know what I've learned from her friend, Erik, back when I...took control of him with the scepter."

Frigga nodded. "So she has piqued your interest?"

"More than necessary and more than I wanted to allow. I could feel it and I knew - she was - is, Thor's and I could not - ," Loki froze, realizing what he just admitted to Frigga.

"Thor's?" Frigga rose up slowly, her expression now completely with worry. "Loki...you..."

Loki shifted his eyes away from her, an action that the master of lying wouldn't do. But, that was before, now he was a mess of raw emotion of anger and pain. Again.

"Loki," Frigga said softly as she came up to him. He easily towered over her now, having grown the past years. His hair was longer than before too in its wild and wispy state despite being slicked back.

Loki flinched when she brought up her hand but allowed her to put it on his arm.

Frigga now knew the entire reason he was angry and pained. Despite the two brothers mending their bond, Loki still had a sore spot: Thor. She remembered when he came to her just like this shouting out his anger of Thor, even as a child.

Now... Now it pained her more than ever. "You need to forget her," she whispered. "You must," Frigga urged.

Loki stared at her, thinking about it. All he knew was that she liked...pizza, very intelligent, wasn't selfish, observant enough to read his reactions - he almost forgot about that - and... He looked above Frigga's head to the wall, trying to remember why else.

_"Prove those foolish mortals wrong," he said with a smirk.._

_"Knock them dead, you mean," she replied as she passed him to the door._

Ah, yes. _That_.

Frigga's expression became saddened and let out a heavy sigh as she let go of him.

"I will not promise anything," Loki declared softly and teleported away.

Frigga stared out the balcony windows, watching the sunset. It would be night time already in Midgard since time went faster in Asgard. As the wind blew against the leaves of the trees outside, silent tears ran down Frigga's cheeks as she bowed her head to look down.

...ooo...

When Loki arrived back in the dome of the BiFrost, Thor was there appearing in front of the vortex. When his eyes landed upon his brother, Thor showed that he was concerned again.

"Loki!" Thor went up to Loki quickly with Mjolnir in his hand, his cape billowing behind him as he took large strides. "Why did you - "

"I told you, it's nothing you should be worried about," cut in Loki.

"I know you're lying brother, tell me what it is."

"Tell you?" Loki mocked Thor with a smug grin. "Yes, I should tell the mighty Thor about my troubles," he hissed as he watched Thor reacts with anger of his own.

"Loki, I want to know what is troubling you, brother."

Loki stared hard at Thor for a moment until he gave a smirk. "No," he spoke with his eyebrows shifting up. The same way he had answered with Thor briefly took Loki away from the aircraft. Thor had thrown him to the ground, knowing how much Loki didn't have enough strength to withstand it.

The reminder just made Loki even crosser with Thor.

"You just can't take a "no", can you? Just like how that mortal said "no" to you when she found out - which, to my knowledge, should've been told to her at first before taking her here."

Thor's face turned from worry to anger in an instant mixed with shock. "What?"

"I see that your hearing has failed you again as well, _brother_." No...he was pushing it now. Too far, much too far.

Thor grabbed him on the shoulder with his free hand, pulling Loki as if to threaten him. Loki teared himself away by smacking his arm, and when Thor tried to grab him again, Loki sliced at his arm with one of his daggers.

"I'm in no mood for this, Loki," growled Thor.

"Nor I," bit out Loki.

Heimdall watched Loki and Thor stare at each other as they stood still. Loki still had the dagger in his hand while Thor's wound gradually healed itself up.

"Very well," Thor said while coming in conclusion, coming back to his full height and relaxed. "I won't bother you anymore about it since you wish to keep it to yourself."

Loki lifted his eyebrow at the words, finding them ridiculous. Had he not told Thor to leave it alone? It was as if the only way to make Thor understand was through violence. "A wise choice," he responded as he slipped the dagger back into it's holder underneath the flap that covered his hip.

Thor watched Loki nod at Heimdall to open up the BiFrost. Heimdall raised the sword again from the floor but he paused right when it was going to go in.

"Odin requests your audience," spoke Heimdall. "Urgently."

Thor nodded at Heimdall and with one last look at his brother, Thor left the dome of the BiFrost.

"You must hold that anger of yours," spoke Heimdall.

Loki stared at him, not amused in the slightest but since when did Heimdall ever say to cause amusement? Never.

"As much as I can see all, even mortals will feel disruption in the air when you come near."

Loki broke the gaze and headed to the area where the cannon would come down at. He didn't need to say anything since Heimdall knew where he wished to go.

Heimdall raised the sword that acted as a key to the BiFrost and slammed it down, causing the gears below to turn with ancient magic, crackling and powering the BiFrost. It swiveled down and when Loki stepped into it, it sucked him in.

The BiFrost shot him through the realm in between realms and then into Midgard, slamming him hard on the ground as all the other times. His legs tingled at the sensation, remembering his first time traveling through it.

Loki looked up at the sky, watching the wormhole clouds dissipate immediately. It was night time now and the moon barely peeked through the clouds that promised rain. Immediately, he put up a cloak of invisibility but he didn't teleport into the lab. Instead, he walked down the road.

The shops still had their lights on since it was only nine o'clock and there were still some people out walking.

In truth, he was walking to collect himself and to think of what to say.

Loki couldn't believe it himself, but he had never met an intelligent mortal woman before.

...ooo...

Thor walked to his parent's room, wondering why they requested to see him. He had spent most of the afternoon with Jane and the others in the lab, learning more and more about Midgard. Jane had told him about having pizza with Loki and how she invited Loki to try spaghetti.

He liked the idea since he wanted his brother to spend his time down in Midgard, to see how wonderful it was despite everyone being mortals. He had seen mortals enjoy their life the past years, making the best of it since they only lived for so long.

As he walked into the room, both of his parents turned their heads to look at him. "Father, mother," greeted Thor with a little bow.

Frigga shook her head with a smile and brought out her arms, inviting him to a hug. He smiled back at her and hugged her.

Odin waited patiently as they hugged, smiling just a little of it all. When his wife and son broke away, he cleared his throat. "As I recall, you... Met a mortal woman down in Midgard, haven't you, my son?"

Thor nodded with a grin. "Yes, father."

"You also claim to love her?" Odin inquired, not noticing how Frigga was looking at him curiously.

"Father, I wish to have her as my wife," declared Thor.

Odin shook his head. "Thor, you alone know that a mortal cannot live here in Asgard. To be Queen too... She is not worthy."

Thor gripped Mjolnir tight as he glared at Odin. "She is worthy, father."

"_How_ is she worthy?" asked Odin.

Thor stopped to think about Jane's character. "She is helpful, kind, and remarkable at what she does. She believed there were other worlds besides Midgard. I've seen her work with my own eyes. She is worthy."

"Then I shall test her myself," stated Odin.

"What?" Thor hadn't expected that!

Frigga peered at Odin, wondering what he had in mind and if it would be safe. If not...

"I will test her by granting her an ability to use, making her become a Goddess. If she passes with no help, then I will see her worthy."

"Father, I swear, if you harm her," promised Thor.

"She will be a Queen, and will have to know how to defend herself. This test will make her go over her limits. One mustn't hesitate, one must make a decision or it is too late."

Thor gripped the handle of Mjolnir even tighter but there was no way he could change his father's mind, no matter how much he would get angry. Taking in a calming breath, he nodded at Odin.

Odin gave a bow to him, allowing Thor to leave.

Frigga looked at her husband in shock, having no idea that was why Odin had called Thor to their room. "What will you do to test her worth?"

"I'm afraid I will not hold back with it, Frigga."

"Which test," inquired Frigga, her tone demanding.

Odin glanced down at her. She only used to that tone to make him get to the point. "You know which one when I mention you must make a quick decision."

Frigga froze, dreading to see how Loki would react watching such a harsh test put upon the mortal he had started caring for. She tensed at the thought of Loki becoming angrier than ever and she knew he would do anything to protect someone - even if it broke the rules.

"Must you put the mortal through that one?" asked Frigga as she put a hand on Odin's arm.

"She will be given divine powers, Frigga. She'll have an advantage as long as she knows what to do."

Frigga sighed, knowing it was worth trying to talk him out of it. Thor had really gained the stubborn trait from his father. In her mind, she made the decision to tell Loki of the recent news rather than it coming as a surprise.

...ooo...

Loki couldn't do it. Something just held him back as if he wasn't supposed to be here. His fingers slid against the cold handle of the door. With one turn and a push, he could be in there. But, doing what? What would he do? Just stand there and wait to be spoken at?

He was beginning to think his silver-tongue _was_ turning to lead.

Seeing through the door, he noticed someone - he didn't bother to note who - was coming before sidestepping immediately away.

It was the mortal woman who had put him in this state. She seemed to be heading somewhere and he followed her out of curiosity.

When they came upon a trailer, Loki studied it, finding it...decent enough. That's when he allowed his invisibility spell to wear off.

Jane was closing the door and saw him appear - well, suddenly _there _- out of no where! She jumped a little in fright, leaning against the door just a bit. "What is with you Gods making such weird entrances?"

Loki's smirk tugged at first but it became an amusing smile. "I really don't see how teleporting is a..._weird entrance_, as you say."

"Well, it is to those who don't have that ability," reminded Jane. "Now, why are you here at this hour?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"You must have one."

"And if I do?"

"Then I would like to know what it is."

"What if I deny you to know what it is, what then?"

"Then, you are playing a game with me."

Loki couldn't believe that she had a wit as his own, easily seeing what he was playing at. A game. He liked playing mind games on people, seeing if they could work out what he was saying and if they played along? He absolutely loved it.

His smile grew a bit wider. "Once again, Jane Foster, I am surprised."

"So, I was right?"

"Depending on my view, you could be on the left. But yes, you are correct. As an award, I will say my reason why I am here."

"All right then," replied Jane as she kept the door open with her hand. "Let's see what you got."

She shouldn't have said that since it made Loki tease her. "To court you." Yet, it also said the truth.

Granted, it was priceless to see her reaction seeing her eyes become wide with her jaw dropping midway. She actually had the decency to stop it going down any further before pulling her jaw back up.

The best part though was her stuttering. "W-hat? Court? - Surely you - you're - you're joking, aren't you?"

Loki let out a laugh, his smile genuine since he couldn't take her reaction at all. It just amused him to no end!

"Stop laughing," flushed Jane, embarrassed that she fell for his teasing remark.

But Loki couldn't, he just couldn't. It felt so much better than the painful reminder that she was with Thor. He stopped in between laughs to breathe as she continued to stand in the doorway of her trailer looking very embarrassed with a frown on her lips.

"It's not funny," she finally said.

"I have to disagree," put in Loki in between chuckles.

"Well, quit it anyway."

Loki kept having series of chuckles that he had to bend down to catch his breathe now, leaning his arm against the trailer for support.

Jane stood there still with her arms crossed but she couldn't help a small smile appear when she heard him laugh on and on. It was so much different than what she had seen on the television as he tried to take over the world. Most of the videos had him smirking, sometimes too sinister.

This though... It made her see him a different light. Thor had spoken the truth about him that one day as they sat down on the couch.

Loki pulled himself up as the laughter died down, and when he turned around to look at her, he noticed the smile right as she tried to hide it.

"Okay," started Jane calmly. "Now tell me the real reason why you came here, please?"

"That would defeat the purpose of this game," said Loki as he winked at her. "And, who said I was lying?"

Jane shook her head. "Not falling for that again."

"You don't have to fall, you can lean or..." Loki lifted up his hand to offer it to her. "You can be lead."

"Stop playing, Loki. Just tell me why."

Why couldn't she be with him? Why Thor? It was always Thor. Loki relaxed, regaining himself quickly as he gave her a defeated smile. "Not many can see through my lies," he replied as he moved his hand down at his side again. "But, what if...I wasn't lying?"

Jane didn't know how to react to that so she just stayed still, repeating the words in her head. "There's no way you would come down here at this hour to say that," Jane explained.

"Strange, you mortals always have to find an excuse that is not there."

"Why would you even - "

Loki walked up to her but he didn't grab her. He looked down at her, his guard down completely since he couldn't take it anymore. "Why?" he repeated softly as he looked at her face. "Because I want to know you more. What made you so interested in the sky? How are you so selfless when given a real silver piece?"

Jane felt it hard to breathe as he continued, never expecting this nor heard such a request. He wanted to...know her. He was willing to sit down and hear every single thing about her. In truth, she thought it wasn't real having Loki in front of her saying all of this.

She searched his eyes and face, seeing if it was a joke. But, it wasn't. Loki was completely serious about it.

"You...you can't ask that when I'm - "

Loki didn't want to interrupt her but he had to. "I know, you're in a relationship with Thor, my brother. But, that doesn't mean that you belong to him."

"What you're asking is completely different than a friend. I just can't...there's no way I'll do that to Thor or anyone."

Loki was silent for a while as he gazed into her eyes. They were brown, the very color that a lot of mortals had but hers... Hers spoke the truth, completely opposite to his own when he didn't have a guard up. "Loyal to the end," he whispered. Letting out a sigh, he gave her a half-hearted smile before it disappeared.

He walked away from her, leaving her inside the trailer as he headed back to where he appeared earlier.

Jane watched him leave, feeling...well, terrible herself for rejecting him as weird as it was. The way he asked her, wanting to know her, touched her despite being in love with Thor.

But, what did she know about him despite him being a God, having a brother, was going to be King of Asgard one day and, he likes pop-tarts a lot? Not much.

Clenching the trailer door, she watched Loki's form getting smaller and smaller each second.

Jane went through with her memories of how her and Thor came together and wondered how could she fall for someone mostly because of how they looked? True, she did see him change but to become interested in someone firstly with their appearance?

Now she felt terrible for Thor. She was just so...stupid sometimes! And it was all thanks to Loki for opening her eyes! Jane wanted to kick herself and her stupid hormones. Here she was stuck but she knew she could fix it.

That's when she made the decision to talk to Thor the next time she saw him, asking him about himself and, in turn, telling more about herself.

She had no idea what was coming her way.

...ooo...

Loki called for Heimdall as he shoved the pain away but it was still there. It wasn't like the pain he felt when the Hulk smashed him multiple times on the floor. It pierced through his chest, sharper than any sword.

He had foolishly told the truth to her. What did he think would happen? He knew she loved Thor.

As he appeared back in the dome, he immediately teleported to Frigga's room again for the third time.

Frigga had been telling instructions to the seamstresses when Loki appeared and ushered them out immediately. When they left, she looked at Loki with worry in her eyes. "Odin has proclaimed Jane must go through a test, Loki, since he does not see her worthy to be Thor's wife and Queen."

For the first time, Loki welcomed the cold that went up his spine.

"What?" he said in a horrified whisper. "Which test will she put up against?"

"...Dómari's," answered Frigga. "Odin will be giving her abilities of that of a Goddess."

"I will not let it happen," Loki said angrily.

"You cannot protect the mortal woman from it, Loki. Odin has declared it. She will fight against it."

Loki shook his head and started to pace quickly around the room. "I barely made it out alive when I was put up against that damned creature. As did Thor who used Mjolnir on it."

"Loki, you know the rules of the tests."

"I care not for the rules," hissed Loki as he glanced at her, halting near the chair that Frigga used to read. "Especially if... I will not stand by and watch her being wounded by that vile creature."

Frigga knew it was useless to try and change Loki's mind now. "Very well. I know that I cannot stop you."

"No one will, for I shall use the invisibility spell."

...ooo...

Thor knew he had to go and talk to Jane about the test. It would be difficult to explain it but he was angry at his father. The way he saw it, Jane was worthy to be with him.

It would have to wait till later though since it was three in the morning where Jane lived.

When he saw Loki rounding the corner of the hallway, the two stared at each other. Instead of receiving an amused smile, Thor wasn't even given a glance when Loki passed him.

Something was really bothering Loki and Thor wanted to find out what it was.

* * *

As some of you may have noticed, in this story, Loki's personality is different that what I've written so far. His anger is clearly shown and only shows his vulnerable side to Frigga.

I had a bit of a difficulty writing this (mostly because of Thor) since it's very different than my other stories since I've inserted the bit in the comic where Odin doesn't find her worthy. This is just my little take on it.

Anyway, enough of that ramble. I hope you enjoyed it! :D


	3. Part 3

Here's the final chapter. Sorry it took so long, but hope this is worth the wait!

I meant for this story to go a different way, but the characters decided to go their way and I let them.

* * *

**MISCHIEVOUS **_~ Part 3 ~_

* * *

"I have to go through a test to - to _prove_ myself to your father?" Jane did not expect to hear this sort of news when she woke up.

"I told him that I love you, but he would not listen. He does not find you worthy to be Queen."

Jane rubbed her forehead while her other hand was taken in his own.

"I do not wish to see you hurt, Jane. The test... It will be dangerous."

"How...dangerous are we saying?"

Thor shook his head. "I will not let my father make you go through this test."

Jane really felt like sitting down. All of this... Going through a test? It seemed like it was really dangerous since Thor would not tell her an estimate. She watched Thor bend to her eye level and gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"I will take you to Asgard and make him see that you are worthy without a test."

Jane shook her head, seeing Thor's reckless side coming out again. "No. Angering your father for me is not going to fix anything, Thor. If I must do a test, then..." She looked down at their joined hands. His hands were rough, no doubt from battles in the past. Jane slowly looked back up at him, seeing a frown on his face as the morning air blew against his blonde hair. He was a warrior, a God - the God of Thunder - who wanted her as his wife. But why did he? Why did he love her? She had to know after that encounter with Loki that had opened up her eyes.

But how to ask it? Asking that sort of thing... It made her nervous. She wasn't frightened of Thor, she knew that he would never hurt her by the way he gently held her hand even now while waiting for her to say something. Patience that he once did not have. Had she done that? She took a deep breath while closing her eyes to clear her thoughts before opening them to look straight into his blue eyes.

"I know I'm going to sound like every single woman wanting to know this, but why do you love me Thor?" She could feel his grip loosen while his eyes blinked in surprise and started to explain herself. "It's just that we hardly spent time with each other during that time and only found out so little about each other, I'm just - I'm wondering why you would love me. I'm just a scientist with a theory that hardly anyone else would believe and I hit you twice with my van."

Thor smiled at the reminder as he cupped her cheek since he had left Mjolnir on the floor. His smile disappeared though when he gave her a serious expression and she secretly wanted to continue to see his smile. "You are a beautiful and intelligent woman, Jane. You have also helped me when I barely told you anything about myself."

"I trust way too easily," Jane admitted as she laughed at herself.

Thor awarded her with a smile before adjusting his head against hers. She knew that look. He wanted to kiss her. Jane watched him as he continued to move his head down to claim her lips and when he did, she felt it being the same when he kissed her before going to Asgard alone. It simply told her nothing, even if he did coax her lips gently. Even if she did kiss him back, the kiss did not change. It was chaste, nothing too exciting. His stubble grazed her chin as he continued to coax her and she honestly felt awful for wanting to pull away.

She must have stiffened and stopped responding since she felt him pull away with a questioning look in his eyes. Jane knew that look. Donald had gazed at her the same way when their relationship dwindled.

"Jane, are you not well?"

How could she tell him? She opened her mouth, trying to reply but the words would not come out. It was ridiculous since she could talk about her theory non stop but having a conversation like this made her very nervous.

The clouds above darkened, the calm wind from before now blowing harshly. Jane and Thor tore their eyes away from each other to look at it just as a shaft of blinding light shot down to the ground.

Jane was the first to talk. "What is...?" She saw Thor flying to whomever landed without her, feeling the impact of the harsh wind from Mjolnir as he did so.

Thor peered at the clouds as it cleared up as he landed. His eyebrows shut up in surprise when he saw Loki standing there and the look he was giving him was dark. "Brother," he greeted with a smile as he walked up to Loki. He noticed Loki adjusted his jaw as he heard the word but was at least given a nod to show that he wasn't completely in a bad mood.

"You cannot allow Odin to make her go through that test, Thor," demanded Loki calmly.

"I tried to persuade him, Loki, but to no avail."

Loki narrowed his eyes slightly at him. "You would endanger her otherwise for that old fool to accept her?"

"He wants what is best for Asgard, Loki. I understand why - "

"She will die in there," Loki interrupted harshly in a whisper. "Even with all the training that would be put onto her, along with the powers, she will still die. We would not since we are immortal - Gods - but she is still a mortal, Thor. That beast will destroy her."

"She won't let it," argued Thor. "She is not like any mortal, brother. She is intelligent."

"And what shall she do? Calculate the beast's movements? Find a weak spot?"

"Brother, you need to give her more credit - "

"I know what she is capable of, just as I know what I am capable of. We all have a limit, Thor, and when pushed, it will break." Loki walked up to closer to him with a glare. "The test will break her and _you_ know that."

Realization hit Thor like a fist in the face, overwhelming him that he dropped Mjolnir. Loki was right. That fight. He had trouble with it as well and wouldn't face his defeat with honor like Loki had done when it was over. Mjolnir was absolutely useless to that terrifying creature.

Loki felt relieved when he saw Thor finally realize his mistake. However, he did not expect Thor to drop his weapon. He tensed at he shockwave he felt on the ground as the hammer landed on the ground, free from Thor's hand as Thor berated himself silently.

"I would have killed her. I..." Thor would have never forgiven himself and Loki...his brother, even if they weren't blood related, had saved her and himself. "Thank you, Loki."

Loki did not bother to tell him the actual reason he came down here. While it was true he did not wish for her to take the test, he had something else up his sleeve. "You will need to tell Odin, Thor. Even if it will cost you from being King."

There. He saw it. That shadow in Thor's eyes. The wish to be King.

"Is this your plan?" asked Thor suspiciously, his once soft voice becoming harsh. "To kick me off the - " Loki had moved so fast and slammed him to the ground, shocking Thor in the process since he never knew Loki had trained himself the past years.

Loki didn't speak to him. His eyes were glaring down at him angrily with ice that burned, chilling the bone. Loki was _furious_ at him.

"Loki! Stop!" Jane had managed to finally get to where they were. She did not expect to see Loki holding Thor down by the throat and glare menacingly down at him. It reminded of her of that time, the attack on New York, and while she saw videos about it when she had been safe with SHIELD.

Thor could feel Loki's grip loosen at her voice but the glare he was receiving did not falter, nor did Loki pull away. "Why else would you mention about not being King if I were to - ?" He found himself being pulled up and slammed back down with so much force that he felt dizzy for a few seconds. When had Loki trained with such strength? Or was it because of the anger he saw in those usual laughing eyes?

"Is that _all_ you care about?" Loki finally asked him in a chilly and harsh whisper, his grip tightening.

Jane didn't dare tell Loki to just let Thor go and stand up. It was clear that would not work and she honestly didn't want to be caught in the middle of the two. Still, Thor was getting hurt. She fidgeted with the zipper of her jacket while she waited for them to calm down.

Thor gave Loki a puzzled look, to which Loki responded with a sneer. "Would you rather be King than not have her at all?" Loki added after setting up a shield barrier so not to let her know what they were speaking about.

"I do want to have her!" roared Thor while gripping Loki's hand and wrenched it off.

"Then go back to that blundering fool and tell them that you do not want the throne." It was rare to see Loki so frustrated, but the past events had caused him to reveal more of his emotions.

"I will prove to him that she is worthy," declared Thor.

"You..." Loki's hand shook in fury. "Do you not get it what I am saying?"

Thor's eyes blinking did not help since Loki's anger grew, causing the sound barrier to disappear without him knowing.

"Give up the throne _for her_, you fool!" Loki clenched his teeth for a bit to regain himself, but he was still angered at the stupid oaf before him. "_That_ is how you show she is worthy, Thor."

Jane stared at the two of them in shock, mostly at Loki. The only part of her that moved was her eyes, which blinked in disbelief. The two before her, however, did not notice that she had heard them.

"Give up the throne?" repeated Thor.

Loki's anger came back quick but he pushed it down slowly. "How many times must I say it? Yes, give up the throne, for her, Thor."

"I want father to accept her."

"That fool won't accept a mortal, as you very well know, unless she goes through that test. The very test that will break her. Give up the throne for her, it is as simple as that."

"It is not simple," replied Thor while shaking his head.

Jane finally closed her mouth as she felt a sharp pain go through her. She knew what Loki was telling Thor now. He had to choose and he wanted both. He would lose either one, and one being her, the woman he told that he cared for.

"If you love her, Thor, you would give up the throne," pointed out Loki, causing Jane to cover her mouth before turning around so that they wouldn't turn and look at her expression. It would clearly tell them that she heard them speaking about her, and while she didn't want to hear anymore, she needed to wait. She had to hear what Thor said in response.

"I..."

He was hesitating.

She knew it. Their relationship wasn't strong enough.

"This is not a hard question to answer, Thor."

"Enough!" bellowed Thor. "Do not rush me, brother. I do not know if you are trying to help or wanting to gain the throne."

"I do not want the throne! Why must you always think I am up to something? I am trying to make you realize just how much of a fool you are."

"I am not a fool! I want father to accept her!"

"Then you clearly want to break her."

"No!"

"You cannot have the throne and her, Thor."

"I will make it so!"

"...Being reckless again, are we? Do you not remember what happened to you last time when you let your anger get the best of you?"

"I told you that I will make father see without the need for her to take the test!"

"And I have told you, Thor, that will not work. He has made his decision as King and you, you must decide on having her go through the test or give up the throne. Do you truly want the throne more than her?"

"No.'

"Then give it up."

"I will not!" Thor's voice rang out in the night air, causing some birds nearby to fly away while a soft wind blew in.

Loki shook his head slowly at him, his eyes not filled with pity. "You do not love her."

Thor panted before him in anger, but did not speak a word. Mjolnir had flown to his hand in the argument they were having. He was gripping it so tight that he felt the magic within the hammer stream up into the handle and started to burn him.

"I would give up the throne for her."

His soft reply caused Thor to blink and look at him in response. Jane, however, stiffened. He would give it up. For her. A sacrifice. She buried her face into her hands while holding back the tears.

"Loki - "

Loki didn't even tilt his head or grin mischievously. He was completely serious, which shocked Thor even more. "I would give up anything to be with her. Magic, immortality, anything."

Jane shook her head. Why? Why would he say such things to Thor?

"It does not matter if she is worthy or not."

She gasped and quickly covered her mouth with a trembling hand. Loki was telling the truth at that time. He wanted to know her, and despite not knowing her entirely, he would give up anything.

Loki and Thor froze, having heard her gasp. Loki finally noticed the sound barrier he put up was not there. Jane had heard it. He did not mean for her to hear it. He honestly wanted to help Thor, which was why he put up the barrier in the first place. But now...

He had messed up. Again.

"You would...give up the throne for Jane?"

"i would." He did not even hesitate. It was practically a kick of reality into Thor and Jane. "Repeatedly."

Jane closed her eyes tight. What was he doing? Why? Why would he do that? She knew the answer all ready. It was clear. But, she did not want to believe it. It seemed so unreal, so unusual for him to confess and yet, at the same time, she felt like she finally found someone who really cared for her. He wanted to know her but respected her decision and now he showed her just now that he would sacrifice the throne without hesitation.

"I am sorry Jane," said Thor despite her not looking at him. "I...had not though about it so thoroughly."

"I - It's fine." Was that her voice that shook in reply?

"Brother."

Loki gave Thor his attention and the two brothers stared at each other in silence, as if they were speaking only with their eyes.

Jane had been lost in her thoughts that when she felt someone get closer to her, she stepped away. Her emotions were too raw and she did not want to be near either one of them.

"Jane."

No! Not him! Jane covered her face again with her hands and veered away from him. "I need to put gas in the van," she hurriedly said and ran off to where the vans of the lab were located. It was a coward move, she knew that. However, she looked back to see Loki standing there.

When she got near the parking lot, she was met with nothing. That's right, Darcy and Erik went to refill the vans, and the gas station nearby had went out of business so they had to go out of town.

"Jane..."

She didn't turn around this time but she stayed still when he came up behind her but he didn't touch her.

"Why," she croaked.

"You know why."

Jane looked down at the road before closing her eyes, feeling her wet eyelashes on her skin. "Where is Thor?"

He knew what she was doing, but it would not work. "Asgard."

"I told you that I did not want be with you while - "

"I was trying to help him realize what he was doing. I did not mean for you to listen to it all."

"Then why did you say that you would... Give up the throne for me? You hardly even...you..."

"That... It was not part of my plan. I was angered with him and the truth slipped out." He stepped closer to her but still did not touch her. "I am fascinated by you, Jane. As I said before, I want to know more about you and why you would believe in the nine realms while the others do not."

Jane swallowed but she did not stop him or move away from him as he stepped closer.

"Please, look at me, Jane," he requested gently. She granted him her attention by turning around slowly and looked up at him. His face was relaxed and yet serious. He moved his eyebrows moved up, showing a hopeful expression. "Give me a chance."

Even now he was joking. He was so vulnerable right now, showing her every expression in his eyes. He had worked so hard to become the master of lies and mischief. Now here he was, before a mortal woman, that had captured his interest.

Jane slowly opened her mouth while the memories of him flashed inside her mind. He was dangerous, cunning, and liked to cause mischief. Yet, he was also caring, helpful, and gentle.

"All right," she whispered finally and found herself embraced so suddenly that she gasped softly since she hadn't realized how close he had been. "Thank you," he replied in a grateful whisper near her ear as he adjusted his arms around her to hold her tighter.

Warmth spread through Jane as he continued to hold her there in the parking lot, looking completely out of place with his armor. She slowly reached down to his hands that were at her front to put it over his. He stiffened behind her before relaxing.

Her surroundings then blurred as she felt like she was flying so quick from one spot to another. She had closed her eyes from the sensation, but when she opened them, she was met with a vast lake with stars reflecting upon the surface. It was like the lake was made of them.

He knew her enough to know how she would react to this. To hear her breathe in surprise made him smile. Loki loosened his hold on her so that she would go up to the bank of the lake to get a closer look. When she started to point out at the star constellations above them, he had been amused of their names. She even managed to tell him her favorite constellation: All of them.

"I can't just pick one of them, they're all amazing," she explained while she continued to look up at the sky.

Loki just smile at her, and when she turned her attention back to him, she felt her cheeks heat at the look was given her. It wasn't heated or lustful. It was a soft look that showed her the amount he had come to care for her so far.

Jane swallowed nervously as she continued to stare into his eyes. They had changed so much. But right as he started to leaned down, they gleamed with mischief. He picked her up and pulled her down to the ground, causing her to yell out in surprise. She thought he was going to kiss her!

Loki grinned at her as he held her at his side while he was flat on his back. "It is easier to see the stars this way," he said with a smirk, causing her to move off of him and sit up.

"You... You are just - " Jane was pulled back down and instead of being angry, or crying out again, she smiled at him when she caught sight of the sky.

It didn't need to be said.


End file.
